Junk Boats
by 12D3
Summary: When 2D is kidnapped to Plastic Beach, he has to fight off his demons. He has only a small strand of sanity left, will he last until Noodle comes back to the island? Kind of a 2D Noodle if you want to look at it that way, but I'm writing it as a friend thing. So no slash (unless viewed personally as such) and NO YAOI. Will I guess be kinda 2Nu eventualy.. like.. last 2 chapters...
1. intro

The cars outside the window zoomed by quickly. Not one stopping to let a single pedestrian cross to the other side. The loud noises of the street traveled in through the large glass window at the wall of Stuart Pot's apartment.

He stared out blankly, as he always did, scanning each car and bike and person he could. He simply stood there. The people outside were hurriedly running off somewhere. He blinked, the vehicles not even stopping while his sight had temporarily ceased.

They must all be late for something, 2D thought.

He heard the loud distinct sound of a cars horn honk, and then a portion of the intersection went still. Someone had come out of their car and waved a fist at the one across, throwing out angry spits and cussing violently.

The world outside his room seemed depressing. But being alone wasn't much better either. Ever since... Noodle was killed, he hadn't been the same.

His head aches got worse, he would get sudden panic and anxiety attacks, he may have even become an anorexic because of that. His pills had been prescribed personally to a double dose of his normal, which was one or two pills more than what doctors prescribed.

2D often had memories flood back in dreams, and would wake up drenched in sweat and tears. He'd have to sit in the corner of his bed, rocking himself in a comforting manner until he could sleep again, or if he could sleep again.

Today was no different. He woke at around three am and had to whisper comforting songs to himself until around four thirty. Then he took his usual spot in front of his large window, watching the busy people carry on with their lives like no one ever invaded their thoughts or dreams.

He debated getting something to eat or not, he hadn't eaten all day yet. Although he was quite hungry, he never felt like he could stomach any type of food. He usually ended up with himself on the floor and his meal in the trash or toilet. Just the thought of it was making him feel sick. 2D quickly shook his head, clearing the idea of eating completely.

A small knocking sound, hardly audible, came from behind him in the doors direction. He twitched at the sound, turning slightly to face the wooden door. It looked like his mail slot was swaying, like something had just moved it. Glancing lower, there was no envelopes in front of the door, so there was no reason for the slot to move. Feeling uncomfortable now, he turned slowly to go back to his window watching.

After a moment, a clink sounded again. He chose to ignore it, feeling it would be best not to feed his anxiety and paranoia.

Perhaps it would have been better to check what had made the sound, because a thick layer of smoke had been gathering in the room from a hose in the mail slot.

At his next inhale, he could smell and feel the difference in the air. It was heavier, smelled foul, it wasn't right. But out of obvious automatic reaction, he inhaled again curious as to what it could have been.

Bad idea.

His vision blurred quickly, and it seemed that everything around him was being shown in frames. Frame by frame everything got dimmer, and foggier. 2D silently whispered a curse to himself as his eyes involuntarily started to shut. Already half lidded, he began to sway, mentally and physically. He attempted to keep his balance as he slipped in and out of consciousness. his eyes closed for good, and his consciousness was lost.

He limply fell forward and his forehead smashed into the glass of his large window. A small trickle of blood came from the newly made cut just formed under his hat. The glass had even cracked from his impact.

The gas had stopped being stuffed into the room, and the hose pulled from the slot. As the door creaked open, a tall black figure with glowing eyes and a gas mask stepped in. The mask was not to protect himself from the air inside, rather it was perhaps part of his face, showing off a long crooked nose. His long black cloak only showed his head and bony thin hands. If the creature could laugh, it probably would have at the sight he caused. The man bleeding against the glass.

He walked over swiftly, taking 2D and dragging him somewhere out of sight.

**AN. A new storeh! Hope you like it~ah well, this is noy a one shot for once so I'm happy 'bout that. This chapter is kinda, y'know, based off of the 2D Plastic Beach ident video. If you haven't seen it, please go look it up ^.^ I know this is short but thats cuz it's just an intro, I'll make the next things longer k?**

** I'll need a few reviews before the next chapter is posted. Like, 5? come on, please?**


	2. Chapter 1

It didn't feel like waking up, it felt more like he was just... Coming around. It was calmer than waking up, but that calm feeling quickly faded.

It was pitch. Pitch black. He tried to put his hand in front of his eyes to wave and test his vision but his arm could hardly move. His knees were jammed into his chest, and arms stuck at his sides. Was he in a box?!

2D started to panic. His breathing sped up and he started hitting against the walls of whatever he was stuck in. He jammed his feet as much as he could to hit the wall above him. He felt whatever he was in move, hopping off the ground a bit and landing back down with a thud. He tried again, harder this time.

The top portion flew open, letting him sit up slightly and spread out his aching limbs. He took a much needed gulp of air, trying to calm his heart and mind.

After being stuck in... What was it, a box? No, looked like a suit case... After being stuck in a suit case for however long he had been passed out for, his eyes burned from the bright summer sun blaring down. He squinted as he tried to adjust.

2D noticed his surroundings were not the foggiest bit familiar. He scanned the scenery.

It looked like a big mount of rubbish all just piled on top of each other, seemingly painted pink. A horrid shade too. Above him was what seemed to be a mansion, trees and grass all growing out of this mass of garbage. Above all, it smelled putrid! It was enough to make one vomit, but 2D hadn't eaten anything in days honestly, so he didn't have to worry about that. The distinct sound of waves led his eyes to his other side, seeing a shore with sparkling blue water lapping up at the edge of the garbage that made up the ground.

He heard footsteps, and his vision shot to the other side again, looking at where the sound came. A familiar face.

A _depressingly_ familiar face.

A certain green skinned man with a sharp toothed smile looking at the azure haired man. He strolled over confidently, something clenched in his right fist. Although 2D recognized him, it took him a moment to actually register who it was.

"Oi Face-Ache!" The gruff voice called out in a surprisingly happy tone.

2D narrowed his eyes to get a clearer picture of the man, him stopping beside him and looking down at him. "M-Murdoc?! W-what are ye-"

"Looks like Boogieman got lazy and left you out here, yeah? Could have at least brought the case in." he interrupted the man in the suitcase, kneeling down to be more to level with him.

2D just gave him a confused look.

"Well, gotta do it myself then." his hands suddenly shot out and before 2D could protest, Murdoc had fisted 2Ds hair and pulled it so his head pointed upward.

He yelped in surprise and pain, shutting his eyes.

After not seeing his old mate for years he still treated him the same!

He struggled to get free, putting his hands up to scratch at Murdocs fingers and knuckles. "nngh... Let.. Go!"

"Stop struggling! Don't make this more difficult than it has to be." and with that remark spat out, his other hand placed a white handkerchief over his mouth and nose. He pressed it down firmly, and 2D immediately moved his hands from behind his head to the hand covering his face. He screeched and his eyes widened, making his old friend chuckle lowly.

"there we go... Calm down... Just breath..."

Everything started to go black again, for what 2D thought was the second time that day, he was going to pass out. His grip on Murdocs arm loosened and as did his hold on reality. His eyes slowly began to flutter shut, and he fidgeted to try and get away from the feeling.

Murdoc simply laughed again, but released his hold on the boys hair.

His head fell limply against the edge of the suitcase, staring up at the clouds. His aching tufts of hair now gently swayed in the breeze from the ocean, but his scalp still hurt. Nearly gone, the last thing he could make out was the sound of muffled words saying "That's it... There's a lad."

And then, nothing.

"nnnghn..." a low moan forced it's way out as 2D found himself coming around again. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed the skin to wake himself up, but found he gave himself a sharp pain when he did. He hissed and quickly removed his hands, glancing at them, a spot of blood on his fingers. He groaned and put his hands back anyway.

Sliding his hands down, he glanced over his fingers at the room he found himself in.

Metal walls with junk littered around the room. Although to some it would be considered junk, this was actually some of 2Ds favorite things that he thought he had lost long ago. He managed to crack a smile at the sight of his old spiderman statue. Hard to misplace that, but of course he managed to. A small tv was in the corner of the room, 2D got up to look at the movies that were littered around the VCR player.

He groaned as he sat up, his limbs aching in protest but he continued to stand up and walk over across the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. Getting in front of his personal tv, he sat on his knees and picked up each case individually and set it in a pile so he could look through easier. Once he piled the one DVD and multiple VHS tapes neatly, he picked up the VHS pile and began to flip through.

These were all his favorite movies... Dawn of the Dead, Shawn of the Dead, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Evil Dead, and the Exorcist, etc. He narrowed his eyes, all of them looked brand new, but that couldn't be. These were the old versions, not the remakes. He popped open the case to Texas Chainsaw Massacre and sure enough, his name -well, nickname at least- was written on the inside cover.

2D.

He blinked. These were his movies. Whoever his captor was was making sure he'd be kept busy, although some of these he had lost when he moved out of KONG.

He set the items down, then just stared at them.

He didn't think Murdoc really kidnapped him, like, really think about it. Why would he kidnap him? 2D couldn't think of anything, any reason for Murdoc to kidnap him. So, that means the captor had kidnapped Murdoc too? Or, it was all so confusing.

He started to think aloud as he made his way back to his supposed bed. "who took me 'ere? An-an' why is Mu'doc 'ere?! Did 'e get kidnapped too?"

"heheh, you wish. Dullard."

2Ds head shot around. He was not even sitting on the bed yet. He hadn't gotten that far. He stumbled to skooch away, but the back of his foot hit the bed and made him falter, tumbling back.

He sat up, feet hanging over and holding himself up with his arms. "W-wot do yew mean?"

Murdoc scoffed, making 2D very uncomfortable. "What do you think!" he waved his arms up, then let them go limp at his sides.

2D, without moving his head, looked down, then glanced back up at Murdoc. "Uh..."

Murdoc sighed, annoyed and irritated with 2Ds air headedness. He glared at him and spoke with emphasis on each word. "I. Kidnapped. You."

He let the words sink in, slowly narrowing his eyes until they popped open and he shot up. "wot?! _Why_! Wot's going on!"

Murdoc chuckled, dropping his head as he swayed closer to the blue haired man. He leaned forward so he was right in 2Ds face, getting him very uncomfortable and trying to move back but finding there was a bed blocking his way behind him.

"the same thing it's been about for years, 'D."

He squinted his one eye, which he often did when he was confused or thinking. "uh...women?" he slurred out, thinking thats what his old band mate was getting at, that's what it usually was.

"_What?! No!_ Albums! Money!" he spat out, angry now at his stupid (but nearly accurate) answer.

"oh- 'ey! I a'ready told yew, Im not making another sodding album!" he protested. Murdoc had been trying for quite some time to make a new album, but 2D had refused. He was certain gorillaz was at it's end.

Russ had gone off to who knows where, probably the Americas. And noodle was... Dead. Without a drummer and guitarist what is a band? Nothing. And 2D was not about to settle for some lousy replacement or stand ins until Russ came back or Murdoc found a new guitarist. No! Without them, gorillaz was at it's end. Period. End of argument. Done.

Murdoc snarled, leaning in even closer than he already was, almost noses touching if 2D hadn't of leaned back. "You listen here you little ungrateful twat! I call the shots! It's my band and what i say goes! Understand?"

The blue haired man swallowed hard, then got a sudden burst of confidence. He lowered his brows and leaned in closer to Murdoc, making him back away this time. "No! Yew know wot, I am thir'y three years old, I can make my own choices an' you ain't tha' boss a me!" he snarled back. Murdoc may still treat him the same, bur he sure as heck won't be acting the same as he did. His hollow eyes staring holes into the bassists skin, or so he thought.

Murdoc quickly regained himself from 2Ds apparant outburst and thrust his fist into the side of 2Ds jaw, knocking him to the floor with a grunt as he whispered a curse. Maybe 2D was wrong.

The pain came from his left cheek bone, then spread in stinging throbs from his chin all the way beside his eye. He coughed once, then picked himself up from being flat face on the floor. He sat leaning back on his one arm, using the other to feel his quickly swelling cheek. As soon as skin made contact, he flinched his own hand away and hissed, a tear in the corner of his eye.

"Bleeding twat! Don't talk to me that way!" Murdoc spat as though the singer had just insulted Satan himself. He reached down and grabbed the collar of 2Ds white shirt, pulling him to his feet with a small yelp. He glared daggers at him, showing off his sharp teeth that 2D feared he may even bite him. After a moment, Murdocs eyes locked on something above his own and his expression softened.

2D kept his arms in front of his face to protect himself. Murdoc simply reached his free hand up and ran his thumb over the cut the latter had forgotten about recently and smeared the blood pooled over onto his finger. 2D flinched and his breath hitched when Murdoc touched him, but he ignored it and stared at the blood on his thumb.

"Hm... Well we should fix you up, yeah?" he let go of the there shirt nonchalantly as though nothing had happened, and turned to look for something. He rummaged around in a box at the far corner of the room.

2D simply stood there, so confused as to what happened. First, he gets kidnapped, second, he gets punched in the face, and then third, now he's gonna get taken care of? Like, in a _nice_ way? It was so out of character for Murdoc, wanting to help 2D patch himself up. He had always been left to do that himself after a fight. Not knowing how to react with anything anymore, he just sat at the bed.

Murdoc, finding what he wanted, turned and flicked his head in the direction of a closed door on the opposite wall. "C'mon," his voice wasn't harsh like normal, it was actually a normal person voice. Strange. Why was he doing this?

The blue haired man got up and slowly followed behind the green skinned man to the currently unknown room.

Twisting the handle, it swung open and he gestured 2D to go inside.

It was a bathroom. Ok that made more sense now. Where else would you clean wounds and junk? Duh.

He walked in, then made himself a seat on the edge of the tub awkwardly. He sat there hunched over with his arms dangling down between his knees. He blinked as Murdoc dampened a cloth at the sink, being much more calm than a moment ago.

"alright. Just stay still." twisting off the tap, he turned and knelt down in front of his singer. He brushed the hair out of the way from his forehead, and began to dab lightly at the cut the Boogieman had been careless enough to cause when he gassed him.

2D flinched back a bit, having him so close and yet touching a fresh wound, it hurt. It wasn't exactly comfortable either.

After a few minutes of Murdoc cleaning the cut, he then simply got up with a grunt, threw the dirtied cloth into the sink and walked out without a word.

2D leaned curiously on the edge of the tub, trying to see where Murdoc was going before he finally just got up and walked through the door.

Murdoc was headed to the big sub like door, already twisting the wheely thingy to get out.

"E-ey! Where are yew going?"

The man froze, already stepping out the door. Without looking back he answered lowly "business." and closed the door suddenly with a loud scratching metal on metal sound.

2D cringed at it, closing his eyes tightly, but when he opened them again the room was silent and Murdoc had long gone. He sighed. Alone again. Not like he wasn't used to it now though. Only thing to do now was watch some zombie films.


End file.
